Ways to Your Heart
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: " 'Simply liking you won't satisfy me' became, 'Tenma is mine, and it's that simple.' Before the brunet himself even knew it." 100 or more Sentences filled with KyouTen. 100 Themes based.


Ways to Your Heart

100/extra sentences filled with KyouTen. KyouTen is just the cutest thing ever, I can't even. But I also like TakuTen too, damn it. Tenma why are you so shippable.

On a side note, I occasionally skip the 1 sentence rule, and if you like some of the themes, I might just make some of them into individual one shots.

And if you don't like the switching of their first and last names, I'm so sorry! I cannot get used to writing Matsukaze or Kyousuke.

Happy Early Valentine's Day!

-.-

1. Vulnerable - Tenma was vulnerable at the moment, and it was a horrid thought, but maybe Tsurugi had wanted to take advantage of that weakness.

2. Happy - Whenever Tenma would smile, it seemed the world would brighten up, and brush away all of Tsurugi's troubles, he was a gentle breeze, but sometimes even Tenma could be a storm.

3. Life – Life with the brunet wouldn't be the same after their lips had met once.

4. Relationship – The two, linear opposites, attract, and make the most cutest and awkward relationship ever.

5. Play – The navy haired striker had not been ecstatic when the Raimon Eleven first told him that they were going to watch the school festival's play. The thought was erased completely when he saw a certain midfielder in a dress, blushing and pretending to be Cinderella. The navy haired striker now dreamed that Tenma would be his princess, and he would visit castle to castle looking for him. Rather bizarre.

6. Cake - Tenma loved cake, and by default, Tsurugi would find an excuse to follow him on his sweet adventures, not that Tenma minded though, he liked company.

7. Video Game - Tenma obtained a video game that contained the past Inazuma Japan members, and always tried to defeat Tsurugi with his favorite member, the midfielder Kiyama Hiroto. They were always in a stalemate, but Tsurugi always proclaimed that Gouenji Shuuya was clearly better. Their video game escapades evolved into a verbal battle of whose favorite Inazuma Japan member was superior.

8. Computer – The two boys never really touched a computer, since they were always busy playing soccer, or hanging out together, a fact that was healthier for the both of them.

9. Famous – Being members of the Earth Eleven, their popularity would continuously rise much to Tsurugi's chagrin, now where was he going to go on a date with Tenma without getting interrupted?

10. Fear – Tsurugi secretly feared that Tenma would fly too close to the sky, and burn off his beautiful wings, so Tsurugi had the thought of keeping him in a glass cage, but soon scraped that idea, since Tenma needs to be free, as free as the sky.

11. Two Roads – Shindou Takuto or Tsurugi Kyousuke, the two options, Matsukaze Tenma's two roads, he honestly cannot choose between the two at times, and it hurts himself.

12. Stars – Tenma held his hand, and pointed to the night sky as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, and it was the first time that Tsurugi thought Tenma was captivating.

13. Christmas – The two boys had spent their first Christmas together, awkwardly holding hands in Tenma's room.

14. Locked out – "Don't lock me out Kyousuke! Let's figure this out together. Please, don't hurt yourself just for me. I love you more than anything. Please, don't leave me alone." It was the first time Tenma had cried in front of Tsurugi, and it pained him to no end. After this day, he promised to never make the brunet cry.

15. Morning – The both of the boys, now men, spent their mornings lazing around in bed, and exchanged words happily. Morning's had easily become their favorite time of day.

16. Loneliness – When Tsurugi had left the country for a while, Tenma would visit his upperclassman, Shindou Takuto, who seemed not to mind his company, but rather enjoyed it. Tsurugi found it endearing that Tenma continued to hang out with the pianist, but he could never force Tenma out of it.

17. Friend to Lover – Rather than when Tsurugi became the brown haired midfielder's boyfriend, he can easily remember when he bullied him. In which he apologizes to his boyfriend about.

18. Pet – Sasuke, Tenma's dog dislikes Tsurugi, who he believes took his spot as Tenma's caretaker, but they sort of share the role.

19. Grow – As Endou watched Tenma and Tsurugi's growth together, he secretly regrets that he couldn't be just like them. He wishes to hold the hand of a certain white haired striker, as Tenma hold's his navy haired striker close. Regrets pile for Endou, but one day, he will find his salvation.

20. Challenge – "Are You Challenging Me?" "I am! What are you going to do about it?" And Tenma tackled Tsurugi in response, they giggled as they wrestled on the floor.

21. Music – Tsurugi had a surprisingly calming voice, in comparison to his usual anger spree. Tenma had a light and airy tone, as well.

22. Man – Tsurugi wasn't Tenma's first crush, but perhaps his first male as well as his only relationship.

23. Blink – If Tenma blinked, he might just lose Tsurugi in a crowd, so he resorted to holding the striker's hand.

24. Boredom – Sometimes, boredom overcame the two soccer players, and the two would just go joke around in Tenma's room, with some suggestive jokes flying over the place.

25. Sweet – Tenma felt extremely lucky, lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend. Despite Tsurugi's rough exterior, he was a cautious and prepared sap, he plans out all their dates, which Tenma finds adorable.

26. Smile – The navy haired striker barely smiles, but whenever he does, Tenma feels the need to tackle him to the ground for being so cute.

27. Injury – When Tenma gets an injury, Tsurugi would always be at Tenma's side, even if it's a small scratch.

28. Heal – "Everybody needs time to heal, in our cases, it might take a while, but that's completely fine. I have you to nurse me back to health right?"

29. First Names – Tenma never realized when Tsurugi stopped calling him 'Matsukaze', and started calling him 'Tenma'. While on the other hand, Tsurugi instantly froze when Tenma called him 'Kyousuke' for the first time.

30. Company – When Tenma and Tsurugi first became a couple, they struggled with the touchy-feely relationship stuff. But they simply liked the feeling of each other's company.

31. Wings – Tsurugi saw wings behind his boyfriend, and sometimes he would just grab his hand to know that he wasn't flying off to some different reality.

32. Wrong – "Why can't you accept my friendship with Takuto? If you can't accept him, then I won't accept you either!" Tsurugi swore that if he had ever said anything about his hate of the brown haired maestro, this is the response he would receive, and thus, he made an effort to hide his hate. The pianist always seemed angry when the striker was present, and Tsurugi would make sure to avoid him like the plague, but when Tenma came into play, he would always be there.

33. Right – "Tsurugi! Come on! Let's go home with Takuto today!" Tsurugi could have sworn he heard the pianist snigger at him. He had this fight today.

34. Tears – "Their tears today would become their hope for tomorrow." These were words that Shindou had said when they had lost, and it simply stuck with Tenma, and the quote was nice Tsurugi had to admit.

35. Hope – Shindou had hope, that maybe Tenma would look his way, but as he clung on to that dim hope, Tsurugi ran towards the boy who flew. Shindou was ready to throw a piano at Tsurugi if that was humanly possible, but whatever made Tenma happy, would make him happy. But Shindou wasn't one who gave up. Not when it came to Tenma.

36. Night – It seemed as if Tsurugi held the night sky in his eyes sometimes despite having brown eyes, and Tenma found it fascinating.

37. Shiny – In contrast, Tenma's bluish teal eyes shined in the sun, and Tsurugi thought that if he looked long enough, he would get lost.

38. Courage – It took Tenma a lot of courage to confess about his feelings to Tsurugi, while Tsurugi just needed a lot of what his brother called "Man Pride" in order to confess.

39. Role playing – "This ship is mine! All the spoils and even you are mine!" "Why the hell am I yours? Hey Kariya, hurry up and rescue me then." "You wanna do that for me Shinsuke?" "I got you covered Tenma! Here I go!" The first years took the initiative, and decided to have a little bit of fun during the break. Tsurugi got roped into doing it by Tenma. Although, Tsurugi literally wanted to put his face into a ditch after saying his lines. Kariya, Shinsuke, and Tenma seemed to enjoy it though.

40. Run – The first years spent their summers running away from the heat, and relaxing at Tenma's hometown of Okinawa. Tenma occasionally found himself blushing whenever Tsurugi took off his shirt, but on the other hand, Tsurugi jealously wanted to hide away Tenma's skin from people other than himself.

41. Ice Cream – When Kariya suddenly made a comment about Tenma's ice cream dripping, Tsurugi started to stare at Tenma lick his ice cream, and if Tsurugi must say so, quite suggestively as well.

42. Drowning – Tsurugi had assumed that the Okinawan born Tenma knew how to swim, he thought wrong, and Tenma nearly drowned at his ignorance. This begun the start of Tsurugi's thoughtful phase.

43. Hero – Tsurugi had no idea how to properly save somebody in the sea, and called out for help, fortunately a man with pink hair and glasses jumped in and helped Tenma out. He seemed to know Tenma, since he did scream out his name.

44. Tsunami Nii Nii – "Is that you Tsunami Nii Nii? Aren't you supposed to be in Australia?" This 'Tsunami Nii Nii' was Tenma's hero much to Tsurugi's chagrin. "Hey Tenma! Trying to ride the waves again? I remember you did the same when you were younger. Haha how nostalgic." Tsurugi seriously didn't like how close this Tsunami punk was to Tenma, and he felt as if his vein would pop, but withstood his ground since Kariya and Shinsuke looked at him rather peculiarly.

45. Multicolored Princes – Tsurugi believed that he had a problem, a problem about how popular Matsukaze Tenma was. There was their captain Shindou Takuto who refuses to give up, that Fei Rune guy who claims that Tenma would be his in the near future, and a couple of those past Inazuma Japan guys who cling to Tenma. Tsurugi did not know that Fei was talking about an alternate universe, but did not care, and thought that the past members of Inazuma Japan got TOO interested in the midfielder, who simply thought of them as a family.

46. Town – Inazuma Town, the home of their beginnings and ends.

47. Red String – Tsurugi's older brother had mentioned that soul mates are connected by an invisible red string, and that the string is only seen by those in old age. The woman in the room next to Yuuichi's mentioned that she had saw a string hanging out of Kyousuke's pocket when he had put his hand in there, while Tenma had the string connected from Kyousuke's. Yuuichi kept it to himself, but laughed jovially, happy that his little brother has found a mean of happiness.

48. Breathe Again – When Tenma awoke from his sudden coma, Tsurugi was the first to hug the boy's recovering form.

49. Obsession – "He is perfect, from his beautiful face, to his slim body." Tsurugi is a little bit embarrassed to admit, but he is a little bit now, was obsessed with Tenma to a scary extent.

50. Mother and Father – Tenma had lost his parents when he was little, but the two males now visit the graves together.

51. Brother – Kyousuke's older brother Yuuichi seemed to have quite the liking to Tenma, and Kyousuke was happy that his older brother easily accepted his sexual preference.

52. Introductions – Tsurugi and Tenma had not been introduced in the nicest way possible, but the two probably couldn't have met in any other way.

53. Anger – Tsurugi feared Tenma's anger, because although he was almost never angry, when he was, he would be the equivalent of a human volcano.

54. School – School was their first mean of meeting, and it became sometime of importance to the both of them, even if they didn't like lessons.

55. Snow – The two boys weren't too fond of snow, but it seemed to bring the two closer as the snuggled to get warmth.

56. Fire – Tsurugi's apartment had started burning one day, and Tsurugi lost in actuality nothing but clothes. But once his apartment burned down, he had received the offer to live with Tenma. The saying that great things happen to those who deserve it, and Tsurugi believes he got the best part of that statement.

57. Gravity – Sometimes Tsurugi was grateful that gravity kept Tenma from flying away.

58. Dream – Tenma dreams that the Raimon eleven become Inazuma Japan and go to the Olympics one day.

59. Reality – Only three of the Raimon eleven are on Inazuma Japan, Tenma himself, Shindou, and Tsurugi.

60. Japan – Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou represent Japan at the Summer Olympics, as they wave the flag that holds all their hopes and dreams.

61. Purple – A warning color to Tsurugi that a certain creepy glasses wearing periwinkle head would come to bother Tenma and his private time.

62. Blue – A color of happiness to Tenma. It represents Tsurugi and the element of what he is, like a waterfall.

63. Red – A representation of blood and flames to Tsurugi, a color he dislikes, and rather not see on Tenma.

64. Brown – The color of Shindou's hair to Tenma. It represents how close he and Shindou are, as well as how their friendship will never break, despite all of Tsurugi's complaints.

65. Rain - The couple had started to get along on a rainy day, and the two enjoy walking and running in the rain together now.

66. Rainbow – The teens watched the rainbow appear, and disappear within a matter of a few seconds. The moment had been significant to the both of them, who had just ran through the rain nonstop, and marked the first time they held hands for the first time.

67. Hair – There was a tuft of hair that stuck out the back of Tsurugi's head that Tenma enjoys to pulling, in addition to that, Tenma loves twirling Tsurugi's side burns, which makes his face turn different shades of red.

68. Park – The two boys fell asleep on a tree at the park, and the tree had become their choice in a nap area.

69. Fall – Tenma tends to tumble, and whenever he does, Tsurugi is always right there to pick him up.

70. Lake – Kyousuke's favorite place to hangout is the area around a lake. The lake holds some memories for the Tsurugis, and Kyousuke hopes that he and Tenma can make even more memories here.

71. Cell Phone – When Shinsuke and Tenma got their first cell phones, Tsurugi was the first the two went to for advice. The two of them abuse their pouting face too much, or maybe Tsurugi was just weak to it.

72. Arm Pillow – While the couple sleeps, surprisingly, Tenma is the notorious arm pillow, while Tenma is the clinger.

73. Roll – On some special occasions, the brunet will roll around, which causes the striker to cling even more so, that they will rock around in that position. However, when the both of them wake up, they usually find Tsurugi on top in a rather… promiscuous position, while Tenma is awkwardly rolled onto his side. Most likely, when Tenma starts to roll around in bed, it's a rather bad sign to whoever who sees it.

74. Teenagers – The two would soon become teenagers, and face a new stage together, but they promised to hold hands and get through it together.

75. Adulthood – It was a long way from now, so they would enjoy their youth as it was given.

76. Teamwork – After they progressed pass the stage of being just team mates, to best friends, their means of teamwork progressed to pure trust, and if the latter had did well, they would get some awkward forehead kisses when they were alone.

77. Contentment – Tenma and Tsurugi decided to just lie on the floor, it was a day to appreciate what they had.

78. Simply – "Simply liking you won't satisfy me" became, "Tenma is mine, and it's that simple." Before the brunet even knew it.

79. Space – Tenma had told Tsurugi that he had wanted to see space before, he just didn't think he would an opportunity to do so.

80. Princesses – The managers were all princesses to Tenma, and Tsurugi did his best to treat them like enemies in this battle.

81. Precious Treasure – "Is this your earring?" Tsurugi had given Tenma one of his earring's to properly mark his territory, and secretly to give him the opportunity to touch/pierce the brunet's ear for him.

82. Tropical - Tsurugi swore that he was getting sick of tropical weather once he visited Okinawa once, but it didn't stop Tenma from inviting to visit his hometown again.

83. Wind – Tenma was a zephyr, and Tsurugi was well aware that if he couldn't keep up, then he would get swept away.

84. Fly – When Tenma had remarked that he wanted to fly, Tsurugi took desperate measures, and allowed them to fly to another country.

85. Kisses – Tenma complains that Tsurugi should let him try take initiative, and the striker contemplates, and thinks that it might not be a bad idea.

86. Warm Hands – Tsurugi's warm hands touch Tenma's face, and it's as if the striker was in his own skin.

87. Cold Fingers – During the hot weather, Tenma's cold fingers brush around Tsurugi's back, surprisingly quite relaxing for the striker.

Contrasting from what warm a nature Tenma has, his fingers were always cold, which in Tsurugi's case, he wants to try keep warm.

88. Cheongsam – Tenma had never worn the traditional Korean robe before so he felt like an oddity, but after Aphrodi had insisted, he just put it on. Tsurugi who decided to follow along, regretted nothing. It was more like a puny dress on the growing Tenma.

89. Kimono – It was Tsurugi's turn to face Aphrodi's dress up time today. He had put on a traditional Japanese kimono. When he went out, Tenma was prepared with his phone camera, and when Tsurugi asked why he was so excited. Tenma had replied he was sending pictures to Yuuichi.

90. Tradition – The two put their hands together in front of Tenma's parent's grave. "Happy New Year Mom and Dad, may you rest in peace." "Happy new year Mister and Miss Matsukaze, I will take care of Tenma, so continue to rest in peace."

91. Betrayal – "How could you!? I trusted you, and I get this crap in return? Leave me alone." When Kyousuke said he was leaving Raimon, in order to join another team, Tenma did not take it well.

92. Pen and Paper – Tsurugi was a scared of angering Tenma anymore, so just decided to pen down his feelings and hand it as a letter to the midfielder.

93. Forever – The two males held hands for quite a while, that it might've felt like forever. "You are an idiot you know that?" Tenma asked curiously. Tsurugi sighed. "I'm only an idiot for you." "Cheesy bastard."

94. Expectation – Their first time together wasn't all sunshine and flowers that they had even missed their lips the first time, but they were happy all the same, united in a way.

95. Earrings – When Tsurugi puts an earring on, it becomes Tenma's object of interest when they embrace, and the striker made a mental note to not wear an earring in front of Tenma again.

96. Demons – Tsurugi fought off Tenma's demons, yet Tsurugi was a demon, and Tenma was an angel, and that was all it was to it.

97. Heaven - Tenma was Kyousuke's heaven, and he was willing to die to keep what's his.

98. Innocence – Tsurugi led Tenma by the hand, and asked. "Are you sure?" And the midfielder replied with a smile. "Let's do it."

99. Emotion – The boys let their emotions get the best of them both, and whether or not it was a good or bad thing, was a question they had answered together.

100. Heart – Tenma's heart was his, and Kyousuke's heart was Tenma's, and forever they would be together.


End file.
